villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Garou (One Punch Man)
Garou (in Japanese 餓狼) is a recurring antagonist in the One-Punch Man ''series, and a dark reflection of the main protagonist, Saitama. He was the discipline of Bang, then was later kicked out from his dojo for massacring many of the students. After that event, The Hero Association viewed him as an enemy called "Human Monster" He is the main antagonist of the ''Hero Hunt ''Arc and the ''Monster Association arc. Garou is an antithesis charcter to Saitama in a sense that if Saitama can be labeled 'a hero who hides his good heart' Garou is 'a villain who hides his good heart.' Garou is to be voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa. History When he was a child he was unpopular and can be seen reading a book, one day he played heroes with a popular kid named Tacchan and impersonated the role of the monster, when he was kicked in the face by Tacchan he called the teacher but other children defended Tacchan by saying to her that that's how the game worked. He later watched an episode of the Justice Man TV and was extremely irritated by the fact of all the monsters losing to him, he asked to his father when there would be a villain that could defeat Justice Man but he was denied by saying to him that all the monsters in the end will die because they are monsters. Unable to accept the fact he decided to become the strongest monster and never lose, and to change the scenario. He is later seen as an adult training with Bang, but when the training was complete he disabled many of the students, including Sour Face, leading Bang to beat him and expelling him from the dojo. He reappeared talking with Saitama asking him who he was, the latter responded to that he's "The Villain". The Truth Garou at one point lost the faith he had in heroes: although he desired to be a hero he wasn't sure what it takes and needs to be one. Additionally he was not sure if he becomes a hero he could own up to his status. Due to his problematic childhood, Garou had come to believe that might is the justice. Garou saw a world fraught with injustices, heroes are impure and corrupted that drives mankind to evilness. To make the world a fair place Garou sought to become the 'ultimate villain' he thought the world needs. He believes what the world needs is not a hero committed to partial and falsified peace that eventually drives mankind to evil path, but an ultimate villain who destroys equally. After causing great deal of rampage and sent many of heroes crippled and hospitalized, Garou finally met with Saitama... Only to be defeated by him easily. After hearing some lectures from Saitama, doing some quick soul searching and testimonies from a child whom Garou saved from harm during his fight against heroes Garou rediscovered what he had truly wanted to become: a hero. Realizing this Garou fled the scene, leaving everyone but Saitama to wonder where Garou had gone to. Gallery Garou_Child.png GarouMangaAvi.png Garou_Intro.png Garou.jpg One-Punch Man Garou 9.jpg|Gaoru's transformations in the Web Comic. FirstGarou.png|First form. SecondGarou.png|Second form. ThirdGarou.png|Third form. FinalGarou.png|Final form. Trivia *Garou in the Japanese language means 'hungry wolf'. **Ironically, Garou posed himself as "the Wolfman" in the Super Fight Tournament where he wore a wolf mask. *Garou is one of the two villains to survive long in a battle against Saitama, giving him a rather challenging battle. The other being Boros. *Although the Hero Association suggests that Garou is a Dragon level threat, he claims to be a God level threat. If this is true, then this would make him the first God level threat shown in the series. *When asked whether Boros or Garou would win in a fight against each other, ONE stated that Garou would lose in his human form, but in his Awakened form, it would be "one hell of a battle". He also added that Garou is stronger when it comes to close combat. Category:Remorseful Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Monsters Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Extremists Category:Contradictory Category:Delusional Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful